The story of a Spaniard
by Aphrodite goddess of beauty
Summary: the life of a spanish man spuk main and side pairings
1. Chapter 1

**ok im starting a new fan fic **

**this one so just happens to be a full England x Spain cos i love them and their will always be hints of them in my hetalia fics. **

**Anyway here we go into a mushy, adorable and cute love story ^-^ **

**This is all going to be Spain pov but they are not countries so Antonio pov**

* * *

Walking down the long London street on a cold winters day i smiled. Snuggling into my scarf even more due to the cold and the fact i had moved here only a week prior from Spain i continues to my new home.

Around me Children laughed and played. Snow had fallen earlier that day so the children were taking advantage of this winter miracle. Children young and old were out on the streets playing on the snow and enjoying it with smiles upon their faces. This made me smile too. I hadn't really seen snow in my life because my parents lived right next to the Mediterranean were it was nice and warm. Instantly he remembered why he moved here and shook of the memories of were he once lived.

A week before Christmas you could sense the cheer in the air and almost every house you passed had differed shape, colour and size trees all lit up with lights and decorated.

I loved the country no matter what bad reputation it got over the world.

Walking past the different shops i saw them light up brightly with signs of advertisement very little people ever paid attention too in them.

The small cafe on the corner of my road was open. I looked inside. It looked warm and had a nice atmosphere the people inside were happy and there was and empty seat in the far corner.

Walking inside the bell rung with a high pitch tone announcing to the staff someone had entered. The warm air hit my cheeks and the smell of warm bread and tea hit my nose. Closing my eyes for a second i breathed in and cherished the new warmness around me. Due to the sudden change in temperature my cheeks turned red.

I walked forward towards the counter were a man around my age stood. He had messy blonde hair, green emerald eyes that made mine look shameful, pale skin which he was getting used to seeing unless they obviously had fake tan and looked orange and his cafe uniform.

"May i take your order sir" The man asked in the cutest British accent ever. Smiling at him i told him, "Can i have a hot chocolate and some strawberry cake please." As the man scribbled on his note pad. "Your not from around here are you" the man said as he started to prepare the hot chocolate. "How'd you guess" I replied cheerily. Arthur smiled at him as he continued making the hot chocolate. "Were are you from then i haven't seen you?" The waiter said. "Oh im from Spain i only moved last week, i live up the road." Saying far to enthusiastically. Arthur had done with the hot chocolate and was now getting the cake. I saw him take the perfect slice out and the way the cake was perfectly decorated. "Did you make those" I asked looking at the cake licking my lips. "God no, my farther hired a professional for that job apparently i'd poison the whole cafe" Arthur replied. I giggled at the last bit finding the handsome Brit funny, "Hey i didn't catch your name" I said. Arthur looked at me before replying. "Its Arthur, yours?" "Mines Antonio nice to meet you."

As i went to an empty seat i put my hot chocolate and cake down and took my gloves, scarf and coat of putting them to the side. Looking over to Arthur i saw he was serving a lady who was obviously flirting with him. He laughed and smiled at the girl. Sitting down i decided to watch Arthur at his job.

His eyes shone beautifully and his hair bounced around. His smile as he served customers. What a beautiful human being. Before he knew it he'd finished his cake and hot chocolate so called for the bill. A girl who looked similar to Arthur with long hair in pig tails and glasses walked over handing him the bill. He left it with a decently large tip.

* * *

Walking back out into the winter wonderland i wrapped my scarf around myself and walked the extra distance home.

Sitting in my living room and putting the t.v on i smiled. 'I can go see Arthur everyday.' I thought smiling. Wow he was beautiful but a guy like that cant be single. Who ever he goes out with is one lucky person.

Course i had dated girls before but never had a sexual relationship with them and it never lasted long. The boys i dated were much different. The relationships were longer and i was more attracted to them sexually but nothing came of it. Thats how you get a 22 year old virgin.

Frowning a little i started channel surfing, had diner and went to bed.

* * *

**end of the prologue they are always short anyway keep readin**

**BTW IF YOU DONT REVIEW I CANT POST UP CHAPTERS COS I JUST CANT COS I WORK THAT WAY **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK sorry everyone i have been just so unable to write and everything but yeah im getting back into it hopefully, i just love SPUK and feel there arnt enough Spain uk storys out their and there a great pairing but the ship feels more like a life boat than anything :( anyway on with the story...**

* * *

At home the next day i was sat on the couch watching the England v Spain football match thinking about the cute English boy at the cafe, too bad i think he is straight i mean boys like that arnt single for long and girls would kill for a boy like him. My god those eyes i just cant get them out of my head, i smile at the thought of Arthur, i would love to be able to snuggle up to him but hey i doubt he's even gay.

After the football match which Spain obviously won i mean come on Spain's way better at football than England, have you seen their team? I got up and looked out the window, the same as yesterday, snow. There was a small snowman in the road and children running around having snowball fights. I decided to go to the cafe again to see the cute Brit. I put on my coat, hat, gloves and scarf and decided to walk out the door. I walked briskly to the cafe until something cold hit the back of my head then I felt it slither down my neck. "COLLLLLD" I yelled and looked back, some kids were hiding behind a snow covered bush and their was a small indent in the snow where that had picked it up. "Hahahaha i snow fights what you wants its what you'll get!." I shouted playfully. I leaned down and scooped up some snow in my gloved hand. The kids saw this and ran out of their hiding spot to another behind a car. "TROUPS LOAD A GIANT IS AFTER US!" A little boy yelled in a deep army type voice into a walkie talkie.

We played in the snow for half an hour and a little girl called Molly asked me to help her build a snow man which i did, afterwards i decided i should go to the cafe to cool down because ENGLAND IS FREEZING that and i have snow in my socks.

Entering the cafe i heard a slight chuckle, "Haha your good with kids arnt you, i saw all that" Arthur said which made me blush to think that he was watching me. "Here you need to cool down you look freezing, i'll take your coat and put it on the radiator ok?" This made me blush further and i swear my face looked like a tomato. Arthur helped me take my coat off and put it on the radiator next to the entrance, he showed me to the same booth as yesterday and walked off coming back a few minutes later with some tomato soup. "Gracias Arthur i love tomatoes!" I smiled at him extremely happy i have a product of my most favourite food of all time. "Your welcome, its free too so don't worry about it, would you like a coffee with it again on the house?" He said and a swear he was blushing. I nodded contently sipping the soup of a spoon, Arthur is sure a nice guy. Arthur returned a few minuets later with a coffee and a tea and he sat down in my booth. "I hope you don't mind its my break now." Arthur stated, i nodded just finishing my soup.

"Hey Arthur, i hope you don't mind me asking but-" I was cut short when the shop door burst open and a loud and boisterous voice boomed through the entire cafe. "ARTIE WHERE ARRREEE YUUUUU" A tall golden blonde boy stood their in a large winter coat and jeans, he had a protruding cowlick on top of his head and a confident attitude. He saw Arthur and walked over, "Hey Artie whos ya new friend" He said pointing to me. "If you must know this is Antonio and please get off." Arthur replied calmly yet you could tell he was agitated by the teen. "Sorry Antonio this is my cousin Alfred he's visiting the UK from America for his Christmas holidays." Arthur informed me and i just nodded and sipped my coffee. "Heeeeeeey, is this your boyfriend" Alfred said and i was lucky i swallowed my coffee because otherwise it would be over Arthur or Alfred's face right now. "No you git this is not my boyfriend now please go and torment Alice" Arthur replied red and angry,

At the mension of her name Alice poked her head out the kitchen saw the source of the sound and i swear i heard her running up the stairs and locking her door but maby that was my imagination. "KK Artie bug ya laters!" He pulled a tongue and ran in the kitchen and up the stairs after the girl with pigtails apparently names Alice. "I'm sorry about him he is a teenager and it seems his life goal is to annoy me" He said still annoyed at the American teen, "No no Arthur its fine, anyway i was wondering from what Alfred said back their are you gay?" I felt bad for asking however I had to find out if i had a chance with him so. Arthur looked at me for a second and nodded, "Yeah i am you?" I nodded in reply, "Yeah i am, you got a boyfriend?" I asked him he then said, "No i dont, I've had a few but none where serious." Arthur replied and i felt so happy that i had a decent chance with him. "Hey well i was wondering can we go out on a date sometime?" I asked hopefully. "Ok then sounds good, where at?" Arthur answered. I swear this is my day, "Erm i dont know the area maby bowling?" I replied back and he nodded, "Ok that sounds great, come here tomorrow at say 12 and we will go there by bus." Arthur said, we exchanged numbers and i left the cafe happier than when i walked in.

At home i did i small victory dance then decided it was time to decorate the tree now i was in a good mood, I got all the decorations and lights i could find and put them on the tree i had bought a few days was only a cheap plastic one from some shop but its beter than nothing, thanks to my parents I have no money and a shitty job. Thinking of them made me angry so i switched my thoughts to happier ones to mine and Arthur's date tomorrow. The tree was finished and it looked great. "BRILLIANTE" I shouted though no one heard me. I sat down on my couch and decided to watch the football again, when its sunny maby me and Arthur could play football in the park, dios mio i love football.

When it was around half ten i decided to get to sleep and wake up early the next morning.

* * *

**DONT HATE ME PLEASE I DIDNT MEEN TO NOT UPDATE BUT I JUST DIDNT i went through a massive writers block and yeah but I PROMICE TO UPDATE MORE like atleast once a week PROMICE**

**CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO DIE but if i die i cant update so hope i dont please.**


End file.
